Is it a honeymoon?
by Galathealove
Summary: Hatori and Mayuko go to a trip, but what will happen when they have to share a bed?
1. A holiday and the bed

Is it a Honeymoon?

I do not own Fruits Basket. If I did it would be a story about Hatori :D

Chapter 1

They had been sitting in a café. Mayuko had noticed that Hatori had been happier recently, his mood somewhat lighter and then he had asked her to go to a trip to Okinawa with him. Even though they had discussed about it for almost an hour and then went to a travel agency it still didn't seem real for her.

Later, when she had told her parents she was going to Okinawa with a man, they had been extremely interested and asked about weddings and made sure they wouldn't get married during their trip. Mayuko was exhausted.

* * *

><p>Finally it was time to head to the airport. There Mayuko spent 45 minutes looking for Hatori, who finally came in the last minute.<p>

- Hi! I already thought you would skip the trip, Mayuko said with frustration in her voice. Hatori didn't miss it, and said apologising:

- I'm really sorry, Akito fell ill again. Or so she said, I'm almost certain it was only to get attention from Shigure.

- Didn't I hear correctly, wasn't Akito a man? Hatori's to-be girlfriend asked.

- Oh well... You see... It's a complicated situation. She has all her life pretended to be a man but only few weeks ago she announced she's a woman. I of course knew doing all the check ups, but had to be quiet about it.

- Oh, I see... Maybe, Mayuko laughed.

They got to the plane and Mayuko begun to feel terrified thinking how easily it could fall down. Suddenly all the news of plane accidents she had ever heard of started rolling in her mind and they kept going until it was time for the take off. When the plane accelerated Mayuko pressed her face to Hatori's shoulder. He realised she was really frightened and just hold her until they were up in the air and it felt almost as if they weren't moving. Mayuko suddenly realised what she was doing and inhaled sharply while letting go of Hatori.

- Eh umm... I'm sorry, I've never been in a plane before and it just... It felt more dangerous than I had thought. I'm really sorry Hatori-kun! She apologised but Hatori just smiled that smile of his that always made Mayuko's heart skip a beat.

- There's no reason for you to apologise Mayu, I'm getting used to protect you, Hatori said not realising what he just said until it was too late. Mayuko could only stare at him with wide eyes and she saw his face turning bright red when he realised what he just said.

Hatori couldn't believe what he had said. How was he 'getting used to protect her'? How on earth did such a thing come out of his mouth?

- Uh I mean... I just... I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that! It just came out of my mouth I'm sorry! His voice getting higher and higher as if he was panicking.

Mayuko stared at him for a while, then begun to smile, grin and finally laugh watching Hatori tormenting. His face grew annoyed and when she finally caught her breath he seemed almost angry.

- It wasn't that fun, he said, looking as if he was sulking.

- Oh yes it was! Hatori-kun, you just keep saying things I would never guess you'd say!

- How about saying that you can start calling me just 'Hatori' and not 'Hatori-kun'?

- Hmm well, that'd be unpredictable too, she said and only then understood what her companion had just said. - Did you really mean that? Or was it just speculation? She asked.

- I really meant it, he said, looking warmly into her eyes while she was blushing.

- Oh, well, then... It'll be just Hatori from now on, she said trying to hide her nervousness.

Hatori just smiled. He so loved it when she said his name he could hardly stop himself from hugging her.

The rest of the flight they talked about everyone moving and how odd it would be without them around. When the landing begun Mayuko's eyes opened wide and she hold her seat so hardly her knuckles turned white. Hatori recognised this and put his hand over hers to calm her down. He didn't realise it just made her more upset.

* * *

><p>When they arrived to the hotel Hatori went to the reception and Mayuko took care of their baggages. There was a suite reserved for them, a good use for the Sohma money. It had two beds and they thought that it wouldn't be necessary to have separate rooms, they were old friends in the end.<p>

When they went to their room, there was a surprise waiting: there was only one bed. It was nice and wide but not what they had been waiting. Mayuko and Hatori both blushed and he called to the reception. They told that there were no rooms with separate beds free and somebody from the Sohma family had called and told that one bed would do because they were on their honeymoon. Somebody called Shigure.

- We're just friends, Hatori said to the phone before hanging up angrily.

He repeated the information he just got, and Mayuko blushed badly.

- Shigure... I should have guessed he'd do something like this! So we just have to survive. We don't even have a couch... Hatori said blushing a bit thinking about sharing a bed.

- Well then, nothing can do. I'll kill him when we get back but I guess we can manage, Mayuko said surprised she wasn't jumping happily. They would be sharing a bed! She was so happy!

* * *

><p>It was getting late. Mayuko had almost fallen asleep when they had been planning what to do the following day. She dragged herself to the bed and took her shirt off. Only then she realised Hatori was behind her, probably looking at her really surprised. She grabbed her nightgown and hurried to the bathroom.<p>

Hatori looked at the door she slammed still seeing the beautiful tall and slim girl without a shirt in front of him. She wore a bra of course but when Hatori thought it, he hadn't seen a half-naked girl outside his clinic after Kana.

Suddenly he realised the thought of his ex hadn't hurt as much as it used to.

When they were both in bed they switched off the lights and wished each other a good night. Mayuko fell asleep immediately, but Hatori couldn't. The idea of a woman in the same bed kept him awake. He still was awake when Mayuko turned around and hugged him in her sleep. He didn't know what to do. What would she do if she woke holding him? But then he just decided not to care and hugged her back. And fell asleep immediately.


	2. A long day, bath tube and a dinner

I don't own Furuba or any characters... And it makes me kinda sad...

This story takes place after the curse has been broken, after the last book.

And please, review!

2. A long day, bath tube and a dinner

Hatori woke up. He turned to see what time it was and sat up noticing it was already 10 am. He looked around and saw Mayuko sitting by the table reading newspaper. She heard him turning and looked to him to see if he was awake. He was and she smiled to him and said:

- Good morning! I already thought you would sleep all the day!

Hatori was confused. How had he slept this long?

- I guess you haven't had a good sleep for ages? I just got up myself, Mayuko continued.

As if remembering something, she blushed.

- Well, good morning! That's true, I don't even remember last time, Hatori said getting up.

He took a shower and Mayuko continued reading. Or actually she wasn't reading, she was wondering what Hatori felt towards her. When she had woke up Hatori was holding her tight. She was surprised about how good it felt, feel his warmth, his strong hands around her, his heart beating next to her's. She almost had stayed there. Why had he asked her to come with him? Were they just friends? Or was this something more? Mayuko wished the latter for all of her heart.

* * *

><p>After the long day walking around Mayuko literally fell to the bed. Hatori looked her for a moment and then made his decision, he wouldn't let her sleep there like that, she was covered in sand and dust and in addition loads of sweat.<p>

- Are you still awake Mayu? He asked.

- Mm yes I am... Why?

- You should take a bath, it would do good and then we should eat dinner

- Do I have to? I'm just too tired to do anything...

- Well, then I'll have to carry you, he threatened.

- Whatever...

Then Hatori just stepped forward and grabbed her to his hands and carried her to the bathroom. She was suddenly fully awake, but too surprised to do something. He put her into the bath tube and said:

- Should I turn the water on? Maybe you then wake up?

- No! Don't! I'll get out of here!

- No you don't, you'll take the bath even if I have to undress you myself!

He didn't mean it, but he saw Mayuko's face turning red. She stood up and started taking her clothes off.

- Oh... I'll go now and let you bathe in peace, He said almost running to the door.

- So you don't want to look after all? She said with a teasing voice.

- It isn't about whether I want to look or not, I'm just trying to give you privacy!

With these words Hatori went out of the bathroom, not looking back to the girl he so much wanted to see naked.

Mayuko stepped out of the tube and turned the water on so that her crying wouldn't be heard. What had made her so sad? She took her clothes off and look her picture in the mirror, it was too tall and too skinny, her breasts were too small... No matter how she looked, she couldn't find a single good thing in her body.

* * *

><p>She bathed and only then realised she didn't have any clean clothes with her.<p>

- Damn Hatori, she swore.

Luckily there were robes there and she put one on and went out. Hatori stood up.

- Are you all right? I was almost coming to check if you had fallen asleep. Hey, have you been crying?

Mayuko froze. In one heartbeat Hatori had crossed the room and stood right behind her.

- Mayu what is it? Did I do or say something to hurt you? I'm really sorry! Just tell me what it is, please!

He felt as if his heart was ripped off his chest. He couldn't stand seeing Mayuko sad.

- It's... All right... You did nothing wrong... Mayuko said quietly knowing it was really the truth. She just wanted too much.

- Mayu, I see something is wrong, Hatori said turning Mayuko gently to face him.

He saw the tears had filled her eyes again and couldn't help blaming himself. What could he do to make her feel better? Could he kiss her? No, he wasn't sure what their relationship was, friends or more, and had no idea whether she would feel anything towards him. No kiss then... What about a hug? It was something a friend could do he decided.

He hugged her. He held her and wished he never needed to let go. Her warmth, her body pressed against his, it just felt so good.

Hatori hugged her. For an instant she froze. Could this be true? Then she just relaxed, leaned to him, enjoyed. She felt all her pain eased, there was no need to cry. She could feel his warmth radiating from him trough her body. Somehow she felt saved, rescued. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind: why hadn't he kissed her? For a moment he had seemed as if he would but then he just embraced her.

She turned her face upwards to see his face. She saw the softness in his eyes, he had looked to Kana the same way. For a moment he looked surprised, scared. Then he lowered his head and kissed her. He KISSED her! How could it be possible? Thoughts raced in Mayuko's head. Even though, the only thing she was able to do was to kiss back.

Heaven – this is what they both thought. They went on kissing like they would never stop. It become more intensive. She touched his lips with her tongue and he opened his mouth. They fell to the bed, Mayuko on top of Hatori.

Suddenly there was loud GROARR - voice. Mayuko turned bright red – it was her stomach. Hatori looked at her for an instant shocked and then burst out laughing. He couldn't stop, he just couldn't.

When he finally was done, he said:

- Maybe we should head to the dinner, I guess your stomach wouldn't appreciate it if you skipped a meal!

Mayuko glanced at him angrily, but smiled then.

- Yeah, I guess you're right!

So they headed to the meal, both a thousand times happier than they had been before.

* * *

><p>When they were eating Mayuko tried her utmost to come up with a plan. She had no idea what she was supposed to do with him. Should she now be madly in love? Should she act as if nothing had happened? How could she? What does Hatori think? Why did he do that?<p>

Hatori was thinking exactly the same things: what to do now and why had he done what he did. Answer to the latter was easy: he was in love with her, maybe. The former was more difficult.

- Well, what do you think about your food? Mayuko asked to break the awkward silence.

- It's good, thank you. How about your food? Hatori returned the question politely.

- What is it? You seem absent-minded?

- You didn't answer!

- You didn't either!

- I asked first! Hatori was challenging her.

- It's quite good, well?

- I'm just thinking... about... hmm... well, what I should do with you.

- Okay, what do you mean by that? You mean it figuratively or physically? Mayuko was surprised.

- Hmm mostly figuratively but also physically, he said looking at her with a smile in his eyes.

- Well... I was also... thinking... about that... she said shyly.

- What's your result then?

- I don't know, I guess I don't have any. Or at least I want to hear yours' first!

- Hmm... Maybe I'll show you when we're back in our room then.


End file.
